Caroline's Diary
Caroline starts writing in her Diary after Elena made her promise so that one day when she wakes up she can know how her friends lead their lives when she was gone. Entries * Dear Elena... A few weeks ago, you said goodbye and told us to write everything down so you'd feel like you didn't miss anything when you woke up. Bad news first—Damon said the best way to keep his mind off you was to help Alaric grieve. So, in common Damon-fashion, he kidnapped Ric and flew him to Europe for a guy-getaway. I'm sure you can imagine how that's going...Obviously, we didn't send them there without a chaperone...So, Damon's watching out for Alaric, Bonnie's watching out for Damon, and I don't know exactly who's watching out for Bonnie...Matt will officially be Deputy Donovan next week when he graduates. As happy as I am for him, a big part of me wishes my mom was hear to see it...The Town Council gave her a bench. I've been visiting it, hoping I'll miraculously start missing her less. I keep thinking that if I can heal, I can move on with my life, but I don't see that happening any time soon...Anyway, I covered Damon, Bonnie, Ric, Matt... Who am I missing?...As I was saying... things are great. * Dear Elena... I'm pregnant.......Ridiculously long story short, they're Alaric and Jo's twin babies, magically transported into my readily available womb by the Gemini Coven. I guess I thought writing to you might help me figure out how I'm supposed to feel about the whole thing. Because on one hand, I know how much this means to Alaric... and on the other, I have no idea what it means for me. * Dear Elena... I realized I haven't written in a while. I'm sorry. Apparently, pregnancy eats at your brain. Anyway, we all miss you and Stefan's finally bouncing back from his days in that Phoenix stone hell, but he's worried about Damon... A lot so more than usual. * Dear Elena... We were so close.......Stefan and I had finally worked through our problems. Bonnie and Enzo were on the verge of being happy, and Damon... Damon actually did the right thing, the selfless thing. We waited in that room for days. Stefan didn't sleep for days, throwing everything, including himself at that door; trying to get it open. After a week, Alaric managed to crack the security code. We were prepared for almost anything... except what we saw, it was empty. Completely cleaned out. I don't know how they got out, but they did. I'm worried about Bonnie, she lost the two people closest to her and she can't even do a locator spell to find them. Her magic never came back, she feels hopeless. * Dear Elena... Hope this isn't too messy, because I'm doing the mom thing of grabbing any spare moment to write, even in my parked car. It's my time to be the bearer of not entirely of bad tidings because finally there's some good news too. Bonnie heard from Enzo, sort of. He left something for her to find. It wasn't exactly a love note, but it looks like he's on our side. And elsewhere, in actual romance......the Salvatore House is about to become my official residence. I absolutely love it. The water pressure needs some work, but Stefan seems to be very focused on home improvements......either that or he needs a way to get out his frustration about losing Damon's trail again. On a brighter note, there have been zero unwanted houseguests since last week's craziness. Lizzie and Josie are blissfully unaware that they were ever in any danger. I wish Ric and I could say the same, he was just as freaked out as I was, but he's distracting himself by researching our new enemy. Whatever real life, supernatural thing is controlling our friends....Ric will find a way to fight it. * Dear Elena... Sorry it's been a while, three weeks to be exact. By now Bonnie probably filled pages and pages about how amazing Paris is.....And Ric promised he'd write to you from his self-imposed witness program with our kids. That leaves me, catching up on work projects and trying to not think of the past, which is ironic, considering where my boss sent me today. By the way, Mystic Falls high school looks exactly the same as when you last saw it. I'm sure you've noticed there's someone missing from this entry. Stefan is with Damon now, I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but I know it isn't good. So I'm doing everything I can to think about other things instead....Like I said, there's always work. Novel Entries The Struggle * Elena's the most selfish person I've ever known. Everyone thinks she's so together, but it's really just coldness. It's sickening the way people suck up to her, never realizing that she doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything except Elena. * Bonnie’s almost as bad these day, always trying to make herself important. The newest thing is pretending she's psychic so people will pay attention to her. If she was really psychic she’d figured out that Elena is just using her. * Meredith doesn’t do anything to stop it. In fact, Meredith doesn’t do anything; she just watches. It's as if she can't act; she can only react to things. Besides, I've heard my parents talking about her family- no wonder she never mentions them. Gallery Tvd701_0079.jpg Tvd701_0085.jpg Tvd701_0100.jpg Tvd701_0221.jpg 802-Caroline's Diary.jpg 802-Caroline's Diary1.jpg 808-Caroline's Diary1.jpg 808-Caroline's Diary2.jpg See also Category:Objects Category:Diaries Category:Forbes Family